Talk:Bringer-of-Darkness Technique
Yin Release? It is true that Gengetsu said that his capability for Yin Nature (Release) means that he is a genjutsu user, but this doesn't indicate that all genjutsu automatically classify as Yin Nature, because an ordinary understanding of Gengetsu's statement is that Yin Nature is a fundamental Nature for genjutsu users. It's like Kisame saying that his Water Nature means that he is a ninjutsu user (which is true), but then we conclude that all ninjutsu at least partly stem from Water Nature or solely from it. Unless the Fourth Databook revealed some more information that suggests that all genjutsu absolutely stem from Yin Nature (can someone confirm?), this issue should be reviewed. NoJutsu (talk) 11:33, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :Yin release was added because the Fourth Databook confirmed that genjutsu were yin release.Umishiru (talk) 12:08, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Was this explicitly stated, or was it just an intelligent inference that fans came up with? Because I'm yet to see any of the translators quote or even talk about any excerpt that establishes the claim. In the meantime, I'll edit things and anyone should feel free to revert it if there is really a proof that the DB was explicit about Genjutsu => Yin. NoJutsu (talk) 13:26, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Yes i believe it was seel-san that translated it. Munchvtec (talk) 13:28, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :FF-Suzaku actually. I asked him and yes, genjutsu are yin release.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:34, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I already went through your correspondence with FF-Suzaku while I was deep-searching for any proof before creating this topic, but I'm still yet to see any of the translators (here and other sites) say that the databook explicitly established Genjutsu => Yin. FF-Suzaku worded his post as if he was only 99.9% sure ("seems to be the case"). Seelentau haven't said anything about the databook making such a claim, even though he supports Genjutsu => Yin. I just want to make sure we're not conceiving an ostensible databook-fact by reinforcing a deeply-entrenched, unanimously accepted preconception with cues from the databook. Just trying to play safe. NoJutsu (talk) 14:34, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Seelentau confirmed it was explicitly stated. NoJutsu (talk) 14:59, November 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Na, I confirmed that Suzakun confirmed it. Geg @ NF translated it as "For example, even without using a Sharingan, the proportional amount of genjutsu that involves "creating form from nothing" is high.". • Seelentau 愛 議 15:17, November 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Oh, I see. Thanks for clarifying. That excerpt alternatively reads "the amount of genjutsu that involves Nature is high." This is also very congruent with Gengetsu's assertion that Yin Nature is a fundamental Nature for genjutsu users. But none of these indicate that all genjutsu automatically classify as Yin Nature. Unless there are still new revelations in the 4th databook on the matter, then the only way to force "all genjutsu is Yin" into a fact will be via a very faulty circular argument. NoJutsu (talk) 23:49, November 20, 2014 (UTC)